


Fun in the Kitchen

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Matt Czuchry [22]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), The Resident (TV 2018) RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Matt Czuchry storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.
Relationships: Matt Czuchry/Chris Hemsworth
Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Matt Czuchry [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1255742
Kudos: 2





	Fun in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Matt Czuchry storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

Matt might well have a _tiny_ hangover, and they may well have indulged in some making-up-making-out, but neither has done little to diminish what Matt has christened his 'raging horn'. Though he's not referred to it at that to Chris, hell no, neither has he let his lover know that he still buzzing for more sex, wanting to get physical and sweaty, to entangle himself in every Perfect.Fucking.Hot.Inch. of his man.

They'd gotten out of bed, showered, and while Matt had straightened up the bedroom, Chris had disappeared to attend to the detritus of breakfast.

Having found a fork that had disappeared under the bed, Matt swipes it up and makes his way to the kitchen, he can hear Chris humming to himself and he's grinning before he even gets sight of his lover.

"I found this," he announces, turning the corner, brandishing the dirty fork. He pulls up short though when he finds Chris is bent over digging around inside a cupboard, his ass straining the fine fabric of the shorts he'd pulled on.

Chris pulls his head out of the cupboard, coming up with a new jar of jam which he sets on the counter. "Good, I thought we were missing one. Just toss it in dishwasher," he says, before noticing how Matt's looking at him. "What?" he asks with a grin.

"Take your shorts off," Matt rumbles, not even thinking about how it sounds that he's talking to Chris like _that_. "Take your shorts off and turn around, Chris."

Chris stays put for a moment, watching Matt, gauging his intent, then nods. He drops his shorts and turns around, kicking them free from his feet and looking over his shoulder at his lover.

That ass. Swallowing hard Matt closes the distance between them. He tosses the fork on the countertop and when he's within arms reach he drops to his knees; his hands come up and he cups Chris's butt in his hands, one palm set on each cheek. Up close he can see the fine blonde hairs that cover the skin, squeezing gently he leans in and noses along the cleft, inhaling Chris's scent.

A soft groan spills from Chris's mouth and he braces his hands against the counter, spreading his legs a little wider.

"I couldn't help it," Matt explains, just loud enough that Chris will hear him. "You have the most perfect ass I have ever seen." And with that, he trails the tip of his tongue upward until he can press a kiss to his lover's tailbone. "It's perfect."

"I'm not complaining," Chris says with another groan at the kiss and the feel of Matt's tongue. "You can worship my ass anytime you want," he offers with a soft chuckle.

"Anytime?" Matt queries as he bares his teeth to take a bite.

Chris laughs. "Within reason," he says, on edge in a good way, waiting for whatever Matt's going to do next.

With that Matt bites down, not too hard but enough that Chris will _feel_ it. His fingers press into Chris's hips and he relishes the taste of his lover's skin against his tongue.

"Oh, fuck," Chris blurts out, his cock jerking roughly. It's not painful, not really, but it still goes straight to his cock, this primal need Matt has to taste him, mark him, proof again that his lover is far less vanilla than he thinks.

Matt _thinks_ that was a good 'fuck', especially when Chris doesn't pull away but just to make sure he slides one hand around to caress his lover's balls and cock, sure enough, Chris is hard. So he bites again, this time sucking the flesh as he presses his teeth deeper. That done he moves his mouth, both hands back on Chris's cheeks, pulling them apart so he can press his face into the cleft.

"You like marking me," Chris says with a smile, before a groan spills from his lips, body tensing slightly as Matt pushes his face between his cheeks. He curses softly under his breath again, tightening up his grip on the counter.

'Marking' is not really something Matt had given any thought to, he was simply enjoying the visceral feel of Chris's flesh in his mouth. He's now entirely distracted by the feel, scent, and taste of Chris's ass, teasing around the tight pucker with the tip of his tongue before plunging it inside. Rimming and eating ass was an activity Matt had indulged in, in his club days, but when he'd met Dylan it had become something that happened rarely due to his partner's reluctance.

Chris grunts with pleasure, cock kicking up, wet at its tip, arching back into the touch, stance widened again. "That's it," he nods, urged, voice dropping into that lower register. "So good..."

Pulling back, Matt takes a deep breath and slides his fingers in deeper, the rubs the pad of his thumb over the slick, fluttering hole. "Does that feel good?" he asks, wanting to hear Chris talk some more, that tone, that register of his lover's voice doing wicked things to his own cock.

Chris nods. "Yeah, really good. Especially your tongue," he says, biting his lower lip.

Matt laughs, low and throaty, "Is that a subtle way of saying 'quit fingering me and eat my ass'?"

"Pretty much," Chris says, laughing as well.

"Then say that," Matt punctuates his retort with another bite before getting back to the matter at hand. Eyes closed, his fingers keeping Chris spread wide, he teases and tongue fucks his lover, making no effort to disguise his own pleasure, being noisy and enthusiastic.

"Yeah?" Whatever else Chris was going to say is lost for a moment as Matt goes to town on his ass. "Fuck, yes," coming out instead, one hand dropping to wrap around his cock. "Get in there," he growls, taking a risk.

That growl. _Fuck._ Matt feels his face flush in reaction, his own cock, fully hard, flexes in his shorts. Without thinking Matt obeys eagerly, pressing in closer still until he's actually struggling to breathe.

Chris curses again, hand working his cock faster, harder. "I'm gonna come," he says, everything about the situation pushing him right up against the edge.

Matt only just takes in what Chris has said, his entire face is slick with his own saliva, all he can taste is the dark musk of Chris's ass and his fingers press deeper as he bares his lover's ass as wide as possible so he can work his tongue deeper still, fucking his lover's hole.

Chris shouts, strands of thick hot white lacing his fingers and the cabinets in front of him as waves of pleasure crash over him, his body clenching tight.

When Chris finishes shuddering his way through his orgasm, Matt finally eases up, dropping back onto the floor, his face flushed, his breathing harsh and noisy. He looks up at Chris, to find him slumped over the counter clearly trying to find his own breath in the aftermath of his pleasure.

Still panting softly, Chris turns, crouching down in front of Matt, his hands going to his lover's face, cupping it for a kiss, his tongue sweeping through Matt's mouth, tasting himself there.

Matt responds with his own need, he whimpers into the kiss, drunk on the spontaneity of the moment, of indulging in an act still considered 'dirty' by some in the gay community and with a lover who responds so very positively and eagerly.

Chris draws back a little, smiling at Matt. "We don't _have_ to make it out to the market or jewellers," he teases.

Matt finds he's unable to express how he's feeling, which for an author is particularly frustrating. Instead he holds Chris's gaze for a moment before pulling him back in for a hungry, demanding kiss.

Fuck it. Chris loses himself in that kiss, settling on the floor and giving back everything he's getting from Matt.

Chris is naked, he is not, Matt makes the most of this as his hands move over Chris's skin, gripping where he can, scratching where the flesh is too sparse to grasp. He makes noises, letting Chris hear his need. The fact this is all taking place on the floor of the kitchen only heightens Matt's arousal.

"Say it," Chris breaks the kiss to say, the words a soft growl, his own need right there again, "If you want me to fuck you, you need to say it." Especially after last night, especially after sex being put off limits, even if it seems like they made up this morning.

Matt's breathing is stuttered, his eyes wide as he lies there, the heat of Chris's breath ghosting over his face as he demands consent from him. "I... I want it," he manages to push the words out of his mouth. He's feeling things he has no name for, confusing, arousing, disturbing emotions that he's not ready or able to consider in this moment.

Chris kneels back, pulling Matt's shirt over his head before ridding him of his shorts and underwear. He reaches into the kitchen junk drawer, rooting for a sachet of lube he'd secreted there just in case and slicks his cock and then his fingers, slipping them between Matt's thighs, rubbing over his hole. "You make me so hard," he says. "Just looking at you, just the thought of being inside you..."

Sliding his hand down between them, Matt curls his fingers around his own aching cock and squeezes it. "You make my head spin," Matt whispers, those few words not even close to describing the maelstrom going on inside his mind.

"In a good way?" Chris says, eyes sparkling as he pushes one finger then two inside Matt, opening him up, stroking the pads over that bundle of nerves inside him.

Nodding Matt holds Chris's gaze. If they weren't 'in the moment' he'd explain that Chris is making his head spin in all ways, good and not so... but now's not the time. His hips rise from the floor as probing fingers tease him, his cock now dribbles sticky precum over his fingers. "I like..." he stalls, not used to verbalising his less than vanilla turn-ons. "I like we're doing it on the floor." It's not even close to really describing what he finds hot, but it's the best he can manage right now.

"Because it feels dirty?" Chris says, adding a third finger to the mix, already aching again himself, the sight of Matt spread before him like this, looking so utterly debauched, deeply arousing. "Wrong?" Trying hard not to push his lover for too many words, exploration best left to when he's not making Matt's head spin.

Matt's body answers for him, he shudders and something more than precum spurts from his dick. "Oh god yes, yes, it's so hot," he agrees, grinding down on Chris's clever, probing fingers. Lifting his own hand from his cock, the skin smeared in silvery streaks, he offers his fingers to Chris.

With his free hand, Chris grasps Matt's wrist, bringing those fingers to his mouth and sucking them clean. He scissors the fingers inside Matt, stretching him a little more, making sure his lover's ready to take all of him.

The warm wet play of Chris's tongue between his fingers is unexpectedly erotic and Matt's breath catches hard his eyes rolling. "Oh f..f...fuck," he cries out, loud and uninhibited.

That cry goes straight to Chris's cock and he lets go of Matt's wrists, eases his fingers from his body, and shifts closer, knees under Matt's legs and hand on his own cock as he lines up and starts to push inside.

Matt's body opens up eagerly, there's little to no resistance, just a moment of pressure then Chris slides in fully sheathing himself. Chris hasn't leaned in, instead he's still up, on his knees, looking down, his naked skin sheened in sweat, each perfect dip and rise of muscle shifting as he moves. Matt is sure he's never seen anyone so beautiful, so sensual, in his life.

"You feel incredible," Chris murmurs, licking his lips, moving into Matt again and again, sinking his cock in as deep as he can, his hands spanning Matt's legs, keeping him in place for his thrusts.

Fingers playing over his own torso, stroking and scratching, Matt tries to move with Chris, holding his lover's intense gaze, unaware his own pupils have blown wide, his eyes appearing black with need.

Unable to resist, Chris drops forward, bracing his hands above Matt's shoulders and dropping down for a kiss, a soft hungry sound spilling from his lips.

Matt's mouth opens beneath Chris's kiss, he lets his lover lead, to take what he wants, at this moment he feels like Chris could ask him to do anything and he'd agree to it, willingly.

Chris licks into Matt's mouth, their tongues tangling, thrusting harder, cock sunk deep again and again, the sound of flesh against flesh filling the room, his orgasm slowly building. Lost in how fucking good this feels. How good Matt feels beneath him, around him.

Nipping hard at Chris's lower lip Matt turns his head just a little to give himself space to utter just three words, "Hold me down." Despite what he's said when lucid and not drowning in pleasure, Matt wants to feel Chris overpower him, hold him down and love him so fucking hard.

Pushing up again, Chris gathers Matt's wrists in one of his massive hands, pinning them to the floor above his head, his other hand pushing Matt's leg up so he can get a better angle, go in even deeper, his gaze locked on his lover. "That what you want?" he growls softly, feeling like he could do this forever.

Ugh. That voice. Gruff and low, raw with arousal, laden with the accent of his place of birth, it makes Matt dissolve. He nods wordlessly, drunk on their sex, on the way Chris simply _looks_ at him, like he might consume him. It's everything Matt wants - and never knew before this moment.

Keeping Matt pinned, Chris picks up his pace, fucking Matt harder, faster, watching Matt's cock thump across his belly, leaving trails of silver in its wake.

At this angle Chris is punching his dick into Matt's prostate with each brutal thrust, it morphs from just pleasure into something more, something that Matt feels he can't take but doesn't want to stop, he makes one attempt to pull his wrists free of Chris's crushing grasp and fails spectacularly to move even a fraction, that and the fierce, possessive way his lover is looking down at him conspire to push him up and over the crest of his orgasm before he can verbalise or warn of it.

The clench of Matt's body takes Chris by surprise, slamming him over the edge in an instant. He shouts, hips pumping, seed spurting hot and thick, pouring himself into Matt's body as waves of pleasure crash over him.

It's all too much, Matt is literally stunned by the force of first his orgasm, and then Chris's. So much so he's left trembling, stars firing behind his eyelids, unable to move or speak or think.

Completely spent and panting softly, Chris drops down and presses his mouth to Matt's, fingers easing from around his lover's wrists. "That was incredible," he whispers. "I love you so much."

Matt nuzzles into the kiss, it's a natural response, one made with no thought, Chris's voice sounds distorted, muffled even and Matt opens his eyes to try and focus.

It's obvious Matt's struggling and Chris lifts his head, whispering, "It's okay, I've got you, you're safe with me," even though he feels like Matt might give him hell for it later. He eases out and rolls to the side, throwing a leg over Matt and pulling him in close, covered, secure. "I've got you."

Chris's tone is soothing, his touch comforting and Matt scoots as close as he can, his face pressed into Chris's chest he can feel the thump, thump of his lover's heartbeat against his cheek. After a few minutes his head feels clearer, his thoughts more ordered, he wriggles in Chris's embrace and tips his head to look up at his lover.

"Hey..." Chris says softly, smiling down at Matt.

Lifting a hand Matt traces his fingers over Chris's lips. "That... was... indescribable," he whispers, his gaze tracking the route of his fingers before he glances up to meet Chris's gaze. "I never knew sex could be like that."

"It can and it should," Chris says softly. "At least some of the time," he adds with a smile.

"You've had sex like that before?" Matt questions, not really caring about everything they've said or deliberately avoided saying up until this point.

"Yes and no," Chris answers after a moment. "That kind of intensity, holding a partner down, having them... react to me, yes, but it's also different. I've never felt about anyone the way I do you, and it changes everything."

"How? How does it change it?" Matt wonders if this is what sex was like with Henry, intense, raw and laden with power, Chris's power.

"Because I love you and I'm worried about hurting you," Chris says. "Because I know you're new to this and I know I could push too far, I already have," he points out. "And I'm not used to having to think about that. Or I am, but not in the same way."

"You didn't hurt me," Matt reassures Chris then he offers a small smile, "Well, not really, it's gonna hurt to sit down for sure." He pushes up to press a kiss to his lover's mouth.

Chris kisses Matt back, pulling him in tighter again. "You said you used to go to the clubs before Dylan," he says, figuring it's time he asked Matt more about his past sexual experiences. "That you got around," he adds with a small smile. "What was that like? How many partners did you have before him?"

Matt can't help but smile rather mischievously at the question. "Promise you won't call me a slut?" he teases before continuing, "I grew up in Tennessee, not the most accepting place for a young gay man especially during the 90's when HIV was still 'the gay disease' and considered a death sentence," Matt pauses for a moment, recalling what it was like, "My parents kinda knew I wasn't straight before I told them, it didn't sit right with them and what they believed was normal but we worked through it and then I had a mad idea that I should hot foot it out to LA and see what life was like there, somewhere that had become this liberal utopia in my naive teenage mind so I did, I packed a large backpack and got the bus to LA, I was still essentially a virgin and I was desperate to fix that..." he trails off, his fingers rubbing Chris's skin.

"How old were you?" Chris asks.

"When I got to LA? Nineteen. At first, I just worked every job I could get, sometimes several at a time until I had made friends, built up a small network, I slept on couches, floors wherever until I could get a small studio of my own. I popped my cherry, slept around a little, picked up a boyfriend or two along the way, but it wasn't until I was about twenty-three that I started to party hard. I was _such_ a stereotype; a mouthy twink who didn't ask names but always insisted on rubbers, those back rooms in gay clubs were the site of many of my escapades."

Chris smiles. "But no one made your head spin?"

"No," Matt laughs. "And I wasn't looking for anyone to." He leans in to rub his nose against Chris's. "I was a twink slut and I loved it," he admits. "I had one serious thing before I met Dylan, it lasted about ten months or so and it was during that time I started to settle down, I was out less, more interested in getting a decent regular job, I quit getting wasted every weekend, I guess I'd had my fill of that lifestyle. I got work as a proofreader, worked my ass off and ended up in a decent job in publishing while I wrote my first book."

Chris nods, fingers rubbing over Matt's hip. "And how did you meet Dylan?"

"Once I ditched the seedy club scene I started going to some more upmarket 'respectable' gay bars," Matt wrinkles his nose at the description. "He bought me a drink, we got talking and we started dating, albeit not exclusively, soon after. Things got more serious about six months in; he was attentive, funny, smart, he made me feel safe, it wasn't like anything I had before and I thought that was what a grown-up relationship was supposed to be."

"And you were happy? Before?" Chris clarifies, meaning before the bastard left.

"Very. I grew a lot as a person, we had a lovely home he supported me in my writing, celebrated with me when I got published... I was happy, I didn't feel like anything was missing, we had an enviable lifestyle you know? And then he started to talk about wanting children, something I thought we'd agreed about early on, but he'd changed his mind."

"And you agreed and then he changed his mind again, when it mattered most," Chris says, shaking his head. "Were there any red flags before he left? Before Luca was born, or was it just after?"

"He talked me into it, it wasn't something I wanted, but he did all the legwork, the legal stuff, finding an egg donor and by then I was on board and it was me that approached Kate..." Matt offers a small shrug. "She caught on the second attempt and we were so, so excited all of us. There was nothing, nothing that gave me pause to think he'd changed his mind. In the last few weeks of the pregnancy, he was a little distracted but he had a lot on at work so I didn't think anything of it. It was only after Luca was born that he really changed. Kate saw it first, I was so preoccupied, utterly smitten with Lulu."

It's pretty much exactly what Kate had said and what Matt had told him before. Damn. Once again, Chris is blown away that there wasn't any sign, any warning really at all, that Dylan simply picked up and walked out. "Every time you tell me about him leaving you guys like that it makes me want to hunt him down and kick his ass all over the place, and I'm not a violent guy."

"He's not worth it," Matt shrugs again, finally able to say that and really mean it. "He's the one that's missed out. I thought I never wanted children but Luca has been the best thing that ever happened to me and Dylan has missed out. I don't even know where he is now, and whilst it was a brutal way to do it, leaving us like that, it was a clean break, there was no uncertainty, no space to wonder if he'd come back."

"I'm glad you feel that way about it," Chris says, giving Matt a squeeze. "And Luca. At least something good came out of your relationship."

"So why the twenty questions? I'm lying here on the kitchen floor with your spunk running out my ass after the most spectacular fuck of my life and you want to know more about Dylan?" Matt's brows lift in question and he pokes at Chris with his finger. "Weirdo."

Chris chuckles at the poke. "Actually I wanted to know more about your past sexual experiences but Dylan's part of that and I like listening to you talk."

"So, again, post spectacular fuck and you want to know about my slutty past?" Matt shifts, wincing a little. "If you're intending on continuing this interrogation can we move to back to bed?"

Chris laughs. "Happily," he says, letting Matt go and getting to his feet. He offers his lover his hand, Matt's words only now really sinking in. "Did you really say that was the most spectacular fuck of your life?" Biting back the grin rising to the surface.

"I'm not sure what that says about me, that it happened on a kitchen floor with the taste of your ass still on my tongue, but yes it was," Matt laughs, letting Chris pull him up. He still double takes when he sees Chris naked like this, his lover so comfortable in his body, a body that is utterly perfect in Matt's eyes. "And I give you permission to be smug about that."

"Good, because I am," Chris says with a full-on grin, pulling Matt in close and kissing him hard. "And it says you like your sex a lot more down and dirty than you were getting it before me."

"Down and dirty huh?" Matt arches a brow. "I like the sound of that."


End file.
